No Name
by definitecomet
Summary: I didn't know his name but he was the first friend I ever made bond by a promise.


I walk into the bedroom as it was clouded with the eerie darkness from the storm that just passed. I don't even bother turning on the light: it is probably best for me to not see my face at the moment. I've cried so much today that my face is probably all swollen and puffy. Walking over towards my bed, I plop my body onto it. My thoughts are flooded with nothing but sadness. The pain of losing my mother is unbearable. At this young of an age, I do not really understand death and the reality of it all, but seeing my mother lie there with a blank, peaceful expression, I at least understood that she was gone. I would never be able to run to her warm, loving arms, nor would I be able to tell her how much I love her. How many games we couldn't play, the stories she didn't have a chance to read to me, or seeing that happy expression on her face when we would spend time together. I have this overwhelming feeling of regret not being able have done any of those things with her. If only I could have spent a little more time with her, even if it was for a moment… My clustered thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my bedroom door.

"Lucy," one of our maids said. "Your father wants you to come down stairs with him and leave your room for a while."

As much as I don't want to, I reluctantly push myself off the bed and lean against the door.

"Tell daddy that I will come down in a little bit," I replied.

There is a long pause before she finally answers.

"Don't be too long, princess." She replies sweetly.

I smile at her response. _Thanks for understanding, Virgo._

I turn on the lights and look in the mirror. I look like I haven't slept for days. If I went out like this, I would scare everybody out of the mansion. I cleaned myself up and put on a new outfit, one without snot and tears.

I went to the top of the stairs, and my eyes widened a bit at the sight of all the people in our home. We had a mansion no doubt, but with all of the people who came, it made it seem very cramped to get anywhere. My father was easy to spot. There were many guests who surrounded him, giving their sincerest regards. I pushed my way through the crowd to reach where my father was standing. I tugged on his pant leg lightly.

"Hey daddy," I said with a small smile.

"Lucy, come and enjoy the company. Soon enough it'll be empty, so just have fun. But remember what the gathering is for." He said in a fatherly tone.

 _Empty._ The word did not mean much to me during this time. I was a little girl. The house would most definitely be empty in the years to come. Now that I think about it. Those very words were probably the last thing he'd say to me directly. In the years to come, I saw my father less and less. He'd stay in his office for hours on end. The business had taken first priority in his life and it seemed he did not even notice I was there. Though we had many people living in our estate, workers and such, the nonexistent relationship I would share with my father seemed empty.

I did as my father told me to and looked around for something to do. I thought about going to the food display, but I was afraid of getting trampled on.

That idea was scratched, so I thought I would go find some other little kids to play with. It is a rare sight to see any kids my age since nobody lives around us.

I spot something very weird. In the crowd of people, I see a figure around my height. It has something pink on its head. Curious, I squirm my way around to find out who this person is.

It was a boy with pink hair. Yes I kid you not. PINK hair. He had a tan complexion along with a scarf wrapped around his neck. It had a dragon-like design. The boy had a black suit on He was about my height so maybe he was around my age. I tapped him on the shoulder.

"Who was that…?" He looked around until we came face to face. "Oh, Hi!"

The only words that came out of my mouth were, "Why's your hair so pink?"

He said nothing. The boy just stared at me blankly. After a few moments, I saw his face get a little annoyed.

"Hey! My hair is salmon! Not pink! Why is your hair yellow?"

"My hair isn't yellow! It's blonde!" I replied with puffy cheeks.

We looked at each other and bursted out laughing. I notice his smile. His canine teeth were defined and his grin was welcoming.

"How old are you?" I asked after we stopped laughing.

"Seven. How about you?"

"Seven too! It is the first time in forever that I have seen somebody who is as old as me!" I reply excitedly.

"Really? There's a bunch of little kids my age where I live." He said sideways.

"I wish I had that. There's nobody around here who can be my friend."

"I'll be your friend," he said immediately, "but you have to promise me something."

"What is it?" I questioned.

He suddenly reached into his pants pocket and pulled something out. When he revealed it, the object looked like a square.

"This is something very special to me," He said very seriously, "it's from where I call home and I want you to keep it."

I looked at the object he just placed in my hand. It felt like a rock but it seemed to be something more. I found a weird design on it.

"What is the picture on it for?" I ask looking down at it.

"It's a fairy's tail!" He said excitedly.

"Fairy's tail? What's that?"

"I don't know, but it's something special." He replied. "Keep it as a promise of our friendship!"

"Okay! I will."

"Oh, I have to go! Goodbye, for now!" He turns to leave and waves his farewell to me before disappearing in the crowd.

I looked at the object in my hand. A fairy's tail…

I finally now had a friend. My first real friend. I didn't know his name or where he came from, but that didn't matter to me. I had a friend and that was all that count.

Years passed since that night I met the _salmon_ -haired boy. I never saw him again, but despite all of the time that has passed, I never forgot him. My first friend. His smile remains in my memories and the warmth it brought.


End file.
